gunsmith Potter
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Sum: Harry isn’t the boy who lived, his brother is and at age of five Harry disappears. Eleven years later he’s found in Chicago. Crossover with Gunsmith Cats.The first of it's kind!


**Gunsmith Potter**

Sum: Harry isn't the boy who lived, his brother is and at age of five Harry disappears. Eleven years later he's found in Chicago. Crossover with Gunsmith Cats.

Prelude

---Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London---

"Albus, what can we do? If Damien isn't the one that defeated You-know-who, then who did?" asked Minerva, as several people nodded there heads it the same question. "It is quite plain to see that it must have been Harry that did it. But we have no idea where he is." replied Albus, before Snape just cough to get everyone's attention. "I think I know were he is." he said with a sneer. "What?! And you didn't tell us why?" yelled James as Lily started to get tears in her eyes at the though of Harry. "Because, when I talked to him about it two years ago he put a muggle gun to my face and said, if I see you ever again, I will kill you. So, I left and though nothing of it." replied Snape.

"I see, were did you find Mr. Potter?" asked Albus, with that damn twinkle in his eye. "In Chicago, USA, a shop called Gunsmith Cats." replied Snape. "Well, then who should we sent to get Mr. Potter?" asked Albus. "I think Lily or I should go." said James, holding Lily as she tried to stop the tears. "I'll go. I'm good at tracking." said Tonks. "Right, Severus, Lily and Miss. Tonks will go and bring back Mr. Potter." said Albus, leaving no room for argument.

---USA, Gunsmith Cats Shop, Chicago---

"Hey Raiger, is my Uzi fixed yet?" asked am average man that was about in his mid thirties. "Yes, John. Give me a minute to get it." said a Boy about sixteen with messy black hair and emerald green eyes and an athletic build to his body. He was wearing black shin high combat boots that if you looked closely at you would see two Berenjena shotguns (Sawed off double barreled hand Shotguns) with black jeans over them and a black army t-shirt with an ankle length coat over it and fingerless gloves.

After a few minutes Raiger returned from the back with an Uzi in hand. "Here John, it's 500.00 for the repairs." said Raiger, putting the Uzi on the table. "Ok. By the way, were are Rally and May?" asked John, handing Raiger the money. "They went fishing." came Raiger's reply, putting the money in the cash register. "Ok, here's your Uzi and ammo. Have a nice day John." said Raiger, handing John the Uzi and a bag. "Right, see ya' later." said John, leaving the shop.

After the door closed Raiger pulled out a Ruger Redhawk that had an extended barrel and a scope on top. Raiger popped open the cylinder and pulled out the rounds then started to clean the cylinder and the barrel. As he was doing this the front door opened making Raiger look up from his work to the person(s) that entered. "Welcome to Gunsmith cats how may I help you?" asked Raiger, getting a look at three people. The first was a girl not much older then him self with pink hair and was wearing jeans and a shirt that show what she had. The second made a few bells go off in Raiger head as he couldn't place the man but the third made him angry and edgy. The third person was a woman that Raiger hated with every fiber of his person. Lily Potter his birth mother.

"Excuse me, Harry Potter?" asked the girl with Pink hair only to get a black Beretta 950 Jetfire pointing at her right eye. "Don't you dare ever call me that Bastardized name ever again or I swear to god almighty I will kill you with out a second though." said Raiger, pulling a gold desert eagle and pointing it at the man. "Now get the Fuck out of my store and don't return, or you will die a most painful death." said Raiger, with so much venom in his voice that it sent chills down there spine. Seeing that they could not talk to Raiger they left, just as two women enter.

The first woman was tall and had grayish black hair and tanned skin with blue eyes and was in a suit. The other was a younger woman, looking like she was sixteen not twenty-eight, with blonde hair and blue green eyes and was also in a suit. "Hey Raiger, who were they?" asked the first woman. "Just tourist that got lost mom." replied Raiger, making Lily turn to look back into the shop and seeing Raiger hugging the first woman. With tears in her eyes Lily and company left the Gunsmith Cats gun shop and went back to London.

End Prelude: Ok, I know this is short put I wanted to get a good feel to see if people would like it Other chapters will be longer. I need five reviews to continue. Also, Although Raiger/Harry uses weapons more he does know magic and has graduated from a magic school. Alright that enough from me. Now give me five reviews.


End file.
